Leave Me Lying Here
by Sarabi-Chan
Summary: The last battle has been fought. With Naraku defeated, and Inuyasha seriously wounded, the hanyou must say goodbye. 'There's nothing more for me, lead me away... Or leave me lying here' I don't own Inuyasha. One-Shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor the song "Sound the Bugle" by Bryan Adams.

**Leave Me Lying Here **

**by Co-Captain of the Black Pearl**

_Sound the bugle now -__play it just for me  
As the seasons change - remember how I used to be _

Inuyasha gripped Kagome's hand tight as the pain began to rapidly spread throughout his chest.

"I-Inuyasha..No..! No, look at me!! You're alright..You're gonna be alright!"

Kagome's frantic calls reached his sensitive ears and he yearned greatly to believe her words. He could smell salt. All around him. And there was something tugging on his hand.

"I-Inuyasha..don't go! Please, I'll be good. Inuyasha?.." Shippo's eyes were glassy and wet with tears. Inuyasha turned his head and smiled weakly at him. "Promise me, Shippo..when I'm gone...you'll be the...best...demon ever..."

"I won't have too!! Y-you'll be there to train me! You promised!!"

"S-sorry kiddo..."

There was a quiet sob and he smelt more salt tears. He looked up the best he could to see Sango. He was suprised at the horror in her eyes. He saw her tears, but was even more surprised when he glimpsed at Miroku, who dropped to his knees.

"Now, Inuyasha..Just..hang on, I'm sure we can get to lady..Kaede's in time..."

But he could hear the uncertainty in the monks voice, though he tried to hide it.

_Now I can't go on - I can't even start  
I've got nothing left - just an empty heart_

Inuyasha shook his head and closed his eyes, feeling his energy drain and the pain numb.

"It is...far too late for me Miroku...we all...know it..."

_I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me - lead me away...  
Or leave me lying here_

"Inuyasha...you can't go! Not now! What about..the jewel?! Its yours now! Please!!" Kagome sobbed desperately.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha sighed, "Its over...I leave the jewel to you..."

Suddenly, Inuyasha's breathing began to become shallow and his eyes drooped.

_Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care  
There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere  
Without a light feat that I will - stumble in the dark  
Lay right down - decide not to go on _

Inuyasha felt Kagome's hands on his face and he leaned into her touch.

"Inuyasha...please..I don't know what to do..without you...I won't have a reason to be here..."

"Kagome.." Inuyasha reached up and, with the as much weak strength that he could muster, smoothed back a stray piece of her hair. "Shut up..wench.."

Kagome's eyes brightened for a second, thinking that if he could insult her, then he was making a comeback. But when his eyes fluttered shut she realized that it was nothing but a failed attempt to see her smile.

"Stupid idiot..."

Everyone wheeled around, and there stood Lord Sesshomaru. He walked forward with a disgusted expression marring his handsome face.

"I can't believe you. You'd die to some low down dirty demon like Naraku?"

"Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha managed a smile and unsheathed his Tetsiga, handing it over to him.

_Then from on high - somewhere in the distance  
There's a voice that calls - remember who your are  
If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow_

"Take this...protect them all.."

Sesshomaru blinked and his lip twitched into a rare smile. "I will..." Sesshomaru stood up and glanced down at him then to the remains of Naraku.

"You did good brother...worthy of praise...for once.."

Inuyasha chuckled which turned into a coughing fit.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome laid her hand on his chest.

"Kagome..."

Kagome could tell his heart was failing. The wound he sustained was horrible. A gaping hole singed with poison. Unfixable.

"Be strong..." He whispered. "I won't be the hero anymore...you are..."

"You talk..like I'm some time of...soldier..or something...Inuyasha..."

" You are..."

He gripped her hand a little tighter as if to stay alive a bit more longer and with the last of his strength, he turned to her, smiled softly, and said, "I love you..."

His grip slackened on her hand and then his eyes fluttered shut. There was an unmerciful silence, raging on in everyones ears.

_So be strong tonight - remember who you are  
Ya, you're a soldier now - fighting in abattle  
_

The silence was then broken by the sounds of Kagome's sobs. She reached into her shirt and retrieved a small purple orb. This was not the end...no, not if she had a damned say in it...

_To be free once more- Ya, that's worth fighting for_

A/N: Well, what'd you think? Review please to let me know!! Happy New Year, everybody!


End file.
